The Big Break Your Own Heart Day Scheme
by Lovely Little Lina
Summary: I know I'm not the greatest at planning, but you have to give me some credit. This one was good. It was my big Valentines Day plan. The most amazing plan that ever ran itself through my head.


**It's Evi again. I have a few notes before you read my story. **

**_This is singing._**

_This is a memory._

**Disclaimer: No. It's not mine. Not except for the plot and Amelia. I wish I owned Sirius. ) I do for Valentines Day! Ha ha!

* * *

**

All right, all right, I know I'm not the greatest at planning, but you have to give me some credit. This one was good. It was my big Valentines Day plan. The most amazing plan that ever ran itself through my head. And it was simple enough for what I have too. Are you ready? I'm about to blow your mind. 

---xXx---

I need to get everything set up. And this wasn't some lame one man task either, so of course I needed backup. I only had one man for it. Well there were two to choose from, but Remus was the clear choice.

"Please?" This would be the 853 time I was asking for his help. I was pulling out all the stops too. Puppy dog eyes, puppy dog pout, head to one side. He was cracking.

"Sirius, I don't think it's a very good idea. You know they're not that easy to get and just because it's Valentines Day does not give you more of a-" He was blabbing again and maybe it was because Amelia Demor had been passing us then and I had taken the chance to see that backside or because he had a tendency to bore me that I wasn't listening.

"No, Moony, this one willm work. I swear it on my lack of honor, it's going to work." Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head to the other side avoiding my eye contact. I could practically see the wheels turning in his head. On one conveyer belt the object of helping me with my awesome plan was rolling towards his mind, while the rest of the gears were trying to tell him not to.

"What're you laughing at, you mangy mutt?" His annoyed voice broke my vision of what the inside of his brain looked like and made me look at him. "I'll do it, all right? But if this doesn't work then count me out for everything elese your mind comes up with."

"Deal!" I was lying of course. There was no way I could do anything without him he was the brains. Well, the lesser brains if I was being specific.

The next step in my hairbrained scheme was to basically get everything I needed for this stunt. I already had James' cloak in my trunk. _Check!_

I had the big display screen installed in the back of the Great Hall. _Check!_

I had a pensieve of my memories. _Ch- no wait I don't have that. Damn!_ It was key to the whole plan. Remus was supposed to be finidng out how to make one and a protable one at that. I needed one that would allow me to move it quickly. Just in case Filch found out where I was hidden during this.

Remus was also supposed to be working on how to darken the sky in the hall. We had managed to turn it red and gold one year, but that was by accident. Or we forgot how to. Anyway that was set up. Now I need the last piece before the pensieve. The music.

---xXx---

"Please? You know you want to." I was currently pleading with someone I wanted to take a big role in my key plan. Remember the Amelia I mentioned? Well that's her. Unfortunately she's one that I haven't dated yet and I'm currently in the process of employing her.

It's well known to the Gryffindors that she can sing. And that she can sing well. The problem is, she never sings for anyone that's not in the common room during karaoke. That's where I come in. I'm trying to get her to sing during my scheme in the Great Hall. That'll tie everything up. Remus is coming along with the pensieve and everything is falling into place nicely. And it was only February 12.

"I don't think I can trust you. What if it's a prank or something on me? Something to make me look bad in front of the whole school? I haven't even been told the whole plan yet. Why me anyway? Am I some key plot to some perverted-" _Merlin she's gorgeous when she's angry. She breathes heavily and her chest heaves up and down. It's a great chest she's got. Damn it! _"- You're not even listening, are you? I'm not doing it!" With that last word she began to storm away. I didn't know how to stop her. I had to think fast. What was that band he liked? The one she was always humming...The...The...The Beatles!

"You can sing a Beatles song!" Amelia stopped dead in her tracks then and whipped around to face me. I had done it again. Damn I'm amazing.

"Which one?" She leaned against the wall with one foot behind her to hold her up. It was such a sight. You should've seen her. If only she hadn't been glaring at me.

I smoothly placed my hand by her head, earning my innocent hand a glare from her chocolate eyes. "Whichever you like." She smiled then and I was tempted to look behind me to see if anybody else was there for her to be smiling at.

"All right then." Her voice stopped me and she kicked herself off the wall to begin walking away. "See you on 'Break Your Own Heart Day'." She made it halfway down the corridor with me watching her backside as she walked before my voice decided to let me speak again.

"Any chance of you being with me on "Break Your Own Heart Day'?"

"Not a chance!"

---xXx---

It finally came and dinner was approaching faster than usual. Remus had the pensieve set and Amelia knew where to go to hide with me while I put it on. Remus had taught her 'sonorus', the spell to magnefy your voice and everything was ready only one more thing was to fall into place.

I had decided that Peter needed to help me too. And Amelia got herself a double role so that now she had two tasks and at least three people were wise to my plot. At least it was kept within seventh year. Peter had the job of keeping James at dinner, while Amelia had the job of making sure Lily stayed at dinner. It was very easy for her though. All she had to do was tell her friend Marlene that I had something planned for her and James and Mar would keep her there. James however was harder to keep. He always tried to leave the hall early. To get to the Heads Dorm before Lily and tonight I had a feeling he would. Not on my watch, Prongsie.

After a whole school day of anticipation it was finally dinner. Everything was set and the show was about to begin. Amelia and I had grabbed a few small plates of food and were hidden up in a small crevice in the wall above the students eating dinner. Remus was set up in the front of the hall with his wand poised at the ready. At exactly 9:00 he was going to turn off the lights and pull down the screen I set up. It was currently 8:55 and I was seriously(no pun intended) stoked!

"Sirius, you have to stop bouncing or we'll both fall," Amelia whispered, looking down on the tables, fearfully. I laughed softly and looked back down at my wand, displaying the time.

"Only five more minutes and then I'll stop." Amelia rolled her eyes and shook her head, but stopped dead when her eyes looked down.

"James is leaving!" I followed her gaze down and saw Peter fruitlessly trying to keep him in the hall. Lily was looking down the table at him, glaring really and immediately I knew they had fought and he wanted to leave to be alone. Not this time. I abandoned hiding and went my goal. Amelia would forgive me later and so would Remus. Besides a detention with her would be worth it.

"REMUS NOW!" Next to me Amelia covered her mouth in surprise and I shot her a grin. "I'm not gonna let him slip away again." She smiled back and this time it seemed real. I looked back up at the hall and the screen was down. Remus was moving down the side of the wall to get out of the hall. What little faith he had in me. I tapped the bowl of my memories as Amelia pointed her own wand at her throat to being. My wand was poised and ready and I knew what I was doing. We nodded to each other and then I sent my memories to the screen. It worked!

_**There's nothing you can do that can't be done.  
Nothing you can sing that can't be sung.  
Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game  
It's easy.**_

"_Potter!" Lily was running down a corridor towards a twelve year old James Potter and Sirius Black who were trying to hide laughter. The boys turned and jerked with silent laughter as they saw her hair color now. It was a vibrant color of pink now with various hearts in it. Every heart read 'James Potter, I Love You'. It truley was hysterical. "What is wrong with you? It's Valentines Day you prick!"_

"_Yes, and apparently your heart got your hair to tell us how you really feel." The laughter burst from the boys now and out into the crowded, staring corridor. Lily's glare only increased as she looked at him. Her wand was out so quickly it was a blur and a blast of pink went off throughout the corridor. Sirius frantically searched his side for his best friend and ended up having to look up. He was now floating from the ceiling in a perfect Cupid's costume with a bow and arrow to finish it off. The corridor erupted with laughter and Lily held her proud smile. Sirius was personally strugling to breathe now._

"_Happy Valentines Day, Potter."_

_**There's nothing you can make that can't be made.  
No one you can save that can't be saved.  
Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time  
It's easy.**_

_It was third year now and they were in History of Magic class. Sirius shot a couple glances at Amelia sitting with Lily and Marlene, before James appeared from out of his Invisibility cloak. The perfect antidote to being late. "All set," he whispered and winked at him. _

_Binns was giving a lecture to the class and hadn't even realized he had entered. Lily and her friends giggled as she shot him a glare and then grinned at them. James' face fell and he looked oddly at Sirius. "What's going on?" _

"_I don't know. I thought you were going to pull a prank on her because you love her or something twisted like that." James was now struggling to stand up and he wasn;t able to. He was stuck to his chair. _

"_Sirius!" Most of the class was looking at him now. Lily, however was one of the few that weren't. The boys saw her wand flick on the desk and a loud bang go off near them. James screamed instantly and looked up. A cloud had formed over him and lightning shot down from it, dangerously close to him. "Help me." Then hearts began to fall and stick to whatever they landed on. Sirius caught one and saw they read:_

'_Dear Potter_

_You're off your rocker_

_If you think I'll think you fine_

_From Lily, Not your valentine!' _

_Sirius laughed out loud with Peter while Remus shook his head at them both. James was staring at the piece of paper blindly then glared up at the girls with his Marauder-grin on his face. "Let's go!" His wand was up before the laughter had died from the two and a red curse shot at the board. An invisible hand began writing in red chalk on the board in some very neat, readable script. _

'_Lily my dear_

_Look up here_

_And read my story_

_Of how I'm not sorry_

_I'm not sorry I've pranked you every Valentines Day_

_Every year you have something new to say_

_And all I want to is get you with me_

_Because you've got some great curves since you've entered the teens!_

_Laughter erupted again from the back, now with James included too, as Lily's face went a dark and probably unnamed shade of red. "James!"_

_**All you need is love  
All you need is love,  
All you need is love.  
Love is all you need.  
**_

_A fifteen year old Lily is sitting at the Gryffindor table now chatting with her friends. The pink in the background lets you know it is once again Valentines Day. James and Sirius are a little ways down the table and James continuously looks up for the owls. Something is up. But apparently only Sirius knows about it. _

"_Tell me," Peters whining is one of the most annoying torture instruments on the planet. It could kill. So Sirius smacked the back of his head. _

"_Shut up!" _

"_Oh yes, because watching the sky is so interesting, Peter." Remus always had to chide in. Sirius was about to respond with something witty he had cooked up in his mind when the owls flew in. An eagle owl flew straight in and dropped a howler at Lily's seat. James smiled at the rest of them as the owl flew back to james and landed on his shoulder. "James-" Whatever Remus was going to say was cut short as the howler opened. _

"_Lily dear_

_Lend me your hear_

_I'll only say this one more time_

_And listen, I can make it rhyme_

_Lily I love you_

_Lily I do_

_Even as you hit me_

_I feel like kissing you_

_You're friggin' awesome_

_You make me feel gay_

_So I'm wishing you_

_A Happy Valentines Day"_

_Again the hall erupted with laughter and Lily turned a shade of her hair color. After a little talking with her friends and the laughter died she stood up from her place and walked up to where James was seated. Wiggling her hips she sat down next to him, leaning herself against him. He was frozen in place as she ran her finger up his arm to touch his cheek. The rest of them were staring at her too, curious and amused by James' lack of breathing. _

"_James, I have to tell you something." Sirius could barely hear her, but since he had been able to change he had a wonderful sense of hearing. He watched as Lily's lips got dangerously close to his face and James stopped breathing completely. He looked desperately down at her, with some sense of triumph in his eyes. Had he won finally. "You can't write poetry to save your life." Nope! _

_**There's nothing you can know that isn't known.  
Nothing you can see that isn't shown.  
Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be.  
It's easy.  
**_

"_Listen Lily I-"_

"_Don't want to hear it."_

"_Please just listen to me I'm really-"_

"_Not listening."_

"_Lily listen!" The sixteen year old witch whipped around to face James in the seemingly empty corridor. Sirius is under the cloak. He was going out on a pranking spree for Valentines Day and was only now trying to get back. He had been about to tell James when Lily had come around the corner. She would've turned him in like she was about to do to James. Lily glared at him, arms folded across her chest, foot tapping, waiting for her to continue. "I wasn't out pranking."_

"_Oh really? How's that? You're out here, alone, with a wand, after hours and-" James had waved his wand and her mouth moved soundlessly. Her mouth stopped as her eyes widened at him in anger. _

"_Lils, I had to, you weren't listening." Lily looked at the floor, guiltily and blushed as her eyes looked up at his desperate hazel ones. "I really am not planning on pranking tonight. I was honestly looking for you." Her eyes fully came up and Sirius' attention was caught now. "I ... um...really do like you and all the stuff I've done...I'm sorry. I was just trying to be noticed." Lily's mouth kept moving like she wanted to speak, but ever time it failed her she looked back at him, curiously and concerned. "In first year you never even spared me a glance. So in second year I decided that I wanted to make you notice me." _

_Sirius smiled at him, even if he was invisible it was some support. This day was bound to come. He was never going to grow up, but James would have to, at least a little. He loved her. _

"_Then you still pushed me aside or yelled at me like I was too deaf or stupid to understand you. I'm not deaf Lily!" Lily's face was now completely guilty and she kept her eyes on the floor as he spoke. She wasn't trying to speak anymore. "Why do you feel the need to yell at me like that? It hurts me, you know? And no one has been able to hurt me for a long while. Why Lily? That's all I want for this Valentines Day." _

_His wand went down and the curse was removed. Lily whipped tears from her eyes before she met his eyes and then let out a shaky breath to begin speaking. "I'm sorry." She swallowed heavily and Sirius leaned forward as James did. He was just as interested in her answer as he was. "It's just...how do you know what to do when you fall for someone as selfish, mean and arrogant as you!" _

_Then she turned and her back quickly retreated down the corridor. James was speechless as was Sirius. _

_**All you need is love  
All you need is love,  
All you need is love.  
Love is all you need.**_

Little groups of people were still laughing as Amelia finished singing and the scenes ended. Her wand lowered from her throat and she smiled at me again. I returned the smile as I drew my wand from the small portable pensieve. After she began laughing I turned to look down into the hall.

The Slytherin table looked as if it could careless. Regulus was looking up at the ceiling. For me, I guessed. He must know my style by now. I can see Snivellus staring at the screen as if I had shown them all someones brutal murder. I figured that would happen with the last one. I was probably in trouble for not helping James out since I happen to know he really was pranking that night and was acting for the beginning half of that.

Shaking my head I turned to look at the other tables. Remus was hiding in the corner. His eyes glanced up and met mine and he nodded as if I was a child that needed his fathers approval. I smiled back anyway and laughed again.

As I looked back up at Amelia I saw her staring at one fixed spot with her eyes open wide.

"What's wrong?" She smiled and laughed in disbelief as she continued to look at something. I turned and searched for it and found nothing worth looking at. "What?" I was whinning now and I knew it must be annoying, but I was trying to see what was so interesting to her. Rolling her eyes, Amelia placed a hand on either side of my head and turned it forcefully down to face the Gryffindor table.

I swear my heart stopped dead for a few seconds there. Not in horror. Or something else, but...in pure shock that...my Big Break-Your-Own-Heart Day Scheme had worked!!

There in the center of the hall, standing by the Gryffindor table were James Potter and Lily Evans. Not screaming or fighting or anything normal. But actually proving my plan a success by painting the picture now in front of everyone. Both had their arms wrapped around each other. Both were pressed against the other. And both were connected to the other at the lips.

I am Sirius Black. And I am SO a genius! Take that Remus!

* * *

**A/N: All right so, how did you like it? Was it bad? Was it good? Reveiwers will get their own personal pranking instructor. Sirius. He doesn't do weekends. He doesn't tolerate feelings for the pranked. And lastly he is always right. Now who wants a Sirius for Valentines Day. I'm feeling nice enough to share today. **

**-Evi**


End file.
